Homewrecker
by ShadowKira
Summary: Amanda is injured while the detectives and SWAT investigate a multiple homicide at a shelter for battered women. Case inspired by two separate episodes of the Shield, rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Any news on what happened here?" Amaro asked a uniformed officer waiting by the cars, the man shook his head.

"We only have vague details, sir. The 911 caller stated that she heard 'horrific screams and cries for help.' But no shots fired."

Fin furrowed his brows, testing to make sure his ballistics vest was on properly. "And they got all these officers here? A bit much don't you think?"

The uniformed officer shrugged, a little at a loss for what to say.

Just then a man leading the SWAT group approached, nodding towards the detectives. "Are you ready to head in? We've had no sign of movement inside."

The detectives nodded, checking their guns and vests one more time before following the man to the other members of his unit.

"You two, I want you headed upstairs once we cover the first floor. Proceed with caution. No word on what weapons were used or who all was inside the time of the attack." The two men nodded at their leaders instruction.

"Can you ladies check for any victims on the first floor?" Amanda and Olivia nodded, watching as the man looked towards Nick and Fin next.

"And you two will come with me down to the basement, it's believed that is where the assailants entered and exited the residence."

The two nodded, the man then turned towards one of his own. Giving him the signal to line up the battering ram to be used on the front door. There was a silent count down before the door gave a loud crunch as it splintered inward.

The two men destined to head to to the second floor moved in first, their flashlights providing some light to the darkened first floor.

Amanda held back a gasp as the carnage inside was illuminated, severed limbs, butchered bodies and blood covered the cream carpets.

The leader of the SWAT unit flicked the light switch with no response, frowning he signaled for them to proceed with caution into the rest of the first floor.

Once they'd cleared the foyer, living room, dining room, and kitchen they decided it was safe to split up the group.

Amanda shot Fin a glance before he and Amaro disappeared down into the basement.

"What a mess..." The blonde whispered, Olivia looked up. She had barely caught the comment even over the thick silence that hung in the room, "I don't know how they're going to try to build a case off of this. Everything is contaminated. Foot prints will take forever to clear, there are so many different ones. I can't even tell how many victims are here..."

The brunette frowned, knowing the younger woman was right.

Olivia's attention was quickly diverted by a small groan to her left, trying her best to keep from stepping on anyone the brunette made her way over to where the sound had come from.

"We've got someone here, she's barely alive!"

Amanda turned, her eyebrows lifting high at the news. "Get the paramedics in here, now! We've got a survivor!" The blonde cried, she could see the silhouettes of Munch and a uniformed officer reacting to the news by the front door.

Amanda moved to holster her gun so that she could assist if needed, it was then that her eyes caught something moving behind Olivia. Panic seized the younger woman as the shape of a man emerging from beneath the decorative table behind the couch became more clear.

"Liv, get down!" Amanda cried, charging forward as something glinted off of the light coming from their flashlights.

The blonde grit her teeth as she used her gun to deflect the weapon, she felt the metal in her hands tremble at the impact. A spark caught as metal clashed, the blade sunk into the table beside them with a dull thud.

The man swore under his breath, adrenaline pushing him into action again before Amanda could respond.

She staggered back, lifting her arms as she tried to evade his attempt to catch her with his machete.

The air was pushed from her lungs as the blade collided heavily with her vested abdomen, a faint crunch reaching her ears as she staggered more.

Teeth clenched, the detective tried to move away but the man brought the machete back towards him. The blade while ineffective against the vest with a physical blow, sliced easily through the tightly woven fibers when moving in a slashing movement.

Amanda cried out, nearly falling over as the immense pain met her senses. Unable to stay standing the blonde collapsed to the floor on her back, flashlight on the floor nearby.

Amanda grunted, kicking out with her heeled boots as the man moved to stand over her. Even with the immense pain, she managed to land a solid blow to his groin. She then used her legs to push his body over her own with her last bit of strength as he doubled over.

Olivia watched silently nearby, her body covering the body of the surviving victim. Seeing that Rollins had managed to take the man down the brunette rose to her feet, drawing her gun.

"Don't shoot him... It's what he wants." Amanda managed to get out passed clenched teeth, her hand covering the gash in her vest.

Olivia glanced towards the younger woman, the pain palpable in the blonde's voice.

She could see the man slowly getting to his feet, the machete catching some of the light streaming in from the front door. He was too preoccupied with Olivia and her gun to notice John and the uniformed officer coming up behind him.

John landed a solid blow to the back of the man's head with the butt of his gun, knocking him back down to the floor. He and the uniformed officer quickly kicked his blade away and handcuffed him.

Olivia knelt down next to Amanda, her face paling when her flashlight moved over the blonde's wound.

"Thank you..." Olivia whispered, her hand covering the younger woman's. Amanda smiled, taking in a weak breath before responding.

"No problem... Partner. Glad you're okay."

Olivia's jaw flexed, she then looked towards the door. Glad to see that the paramedics were finally making their way inside.

xxx

"How many survivors do we have so far?" The lead paramedic asked, still breathing heavily from checking on both Amanda and the other victim. Both of them now safely outside and on their way to the hospital.

"Only the one you guys looked at." Olivia said, trying to wipe the blood on her hands onto her pants.

Before the man in front of her could respond, one of the two men who had cleared the second floor yelled down. "We've got two more survivors up here. We're going to need help immediately."

The paramedic gave Olivia a nod before moving to investigate what was going on upstairs.

The brunette gave a small sigh of relief when the lights flickered to life in the living room, Amaro, Fin and the SWAT team leader emerged a minute later.

"What happened up here? Where's Amanda?" Fin asked, worry coloring his features.

"She's on the way to the hospital... One of the assailants was still in the room. Tried to get the jump on us when I found a survivor. Amanda took him down but he slashed through her vest in the process."

"He cut her?" The man asked, his voice rising as the severity of the situation hit home.

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder, "Fin, she's alright. They've already got her on her way to the hospital. And we've got a key witness and perpetrator to the crime. She made it possible for us to arrest him and not put him down like he wanted."

Fin's jaw flexed, he averted his eyes as he tried to calm his temper.

"Save it for interrogation." Nick added patting Fin's back as he passed them, "We'll get these bastards."

John smiled grimly as he approached them, "Good work guys. Fin, Olivia; I want you two to head out to the hospital. Check on the victims, Amanda and pick up our perp, alright?"

"What about me, Sergent?" Amaro asked, unclipping his vest.

"You're coming back to the precinct with me after we check around here for any logs or IDs for the victims."

Nick nodded, removing his vest and moving to place it on the couch.

"Nuh uh detective. You had better not be thinking about sitting that vest on my crime scene."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as Melinda approached, the darker woman was pointedly glaring at Amaro. One slender eyebrow arched until he hastily mumbled an apology and removed his vest from the couch.

"Now, all of you scoot. This place is already going to be hell, I don't need you all here blocking my light."

xxx

Olivia let out a sigh as they moved down a hallway of the hospital behind a nurse, she had told them that the only person available to be seen was the perpetrator. He was cuffed, drugged and getting his legs stitched up. The victims and Amanda on the other hand were in the middle of surgery.

"He's right in here." The nurse said, pointing to the door to their right.

Fin nodded, they moved into the room without a word. Olivia looked towards the doctor who was busily stitching the sedated man's leg.

"I know they said Amanda Rollins was in surgery but did you have any form of detail on her condition?" She asked, the doctor paused.

"When she came in... Miss Rollins was having sharp, stabbing chest pain while breathing. Pain was understandable in the region given the injury but... We ran an X-ray of her chest and discovered that one of her ribs had punctured her lung. It was partially collapsed, so they're setting her broken ribs with wire after addressing the lung."

Olivia's eyes shifted towards Fin, the man's jaw was flexing as he glared at the drug induced perpetrator.

The doctor could sense the tension and decided to try to divert attention from the young man for a moment. "Your friend is lucky to be alive. If this boy had known how to accurately wield that machete... She could have easily lost a limb or her life."

"You hear that you little shit? You almost killed my partner." Fin spat, roughly grabbing the teen by the collar of his shirt. The boy leered at him in a drugged stupor, the doctor placed a calming hand on Fin's arm.

"What you do to him outside of the hospital is your business... But I can't allow you to handle him like that while you're under our roof."

"Well, then you'd better hurry up with those stitches. I'm going to be outside, come get me when he's done." Fin said, hastily tugging his phone from his pocket before exiting the room.

"Sorry about that... He's just worried about her, they are very close."

"I don't blame him. The paramedics who wheeled your victims in told us that it was one of the worst things they had ever seen. Despite his age, this young man has done something terrible. Even knowing this I cannot allow a detective to man handle him in front of me."

Olivia nodded, "I understand."

"It will be a few more minutes and then you can take him to your precinct, I will make sure that your captain is kept posted on the condition of your fellow detective as well as your victims."

xxx

"Hey there Patrick, wakey wakey."

Patrick groaned, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He frowned as he noticed the handcuffs keeping his hands attached to the table before him.

"Hope you had a good sleep kid, cuz you aren't getting any once you're in that cell."

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered, fear beginning to sink in as he remembered what had happened.

"Well, you see Patrick... We ran your name." Olivia said, flipping open the manilla folder in front of her. "And nothing came back, you're squeaky clean."

"Emphasis on the squeaky..." Fin grumbled, leaning in a bit. The scowl on his face intensifying, "You've barely got hair on your chest and you're cutting up battered women with a machete?"

Olivia pulled out a piece of paper and pushed it across the interrogation table, "We didn't find anything on you but we found something on your brother, Arnaud."

Patrick stiffened at the mug shot of his older brother, the fear obvious in his wide eyes when he looked back up to the detectives.

"You see, we were the ones who picked up your brother and his buddies not so long ago. We're the reason they're in jail but it looks like we didn't get all of them, did we?" Olivia asked, finger tapping the image right beside the 'X' tattoo under Arnaud's eye.

"You don't have their tattoo yet, Patrick. Did they tell you that you had to come along on tonight's run to get it?" Olivia asked, "Tell you that you had to cut those women with the blade they gave you?"

As she spoke, the brunette pulled out images from another folder. These were from the crime scene, the gore immediately making the young man wrinkle his nose and look away.

"Did you feel like a man when you helped cut down those defenseless women?" Olivia asked, her voice low. Patrick ignored her, his jaw flexing as he stared at the wall to his left.

"Did you?!" Olivia cried, slamming her hands down on the table. The boy jumped, turning wide eyes back towards her angry ones. At the moment all she saw was the dark blur that she'd seen in the dimly lit building, the blur that was responsible for Amanda's condition. He wasn't a person, certainly not a boy still in high school.

"Bitches got what they deserved." He mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"And why's that?" Fin asked, placing a calming hand on Olivia's shoulder. He could feel the brunette's body trembling with rage beneath his hand, he felt the same way but he knew he had to be objective so that they could solve the case.

"We went there to see a girl named Nicole, she was the ex of one of the older guys. Bitch met some chick on campus who had stayed there, the chick gave her the card of the lady that owned the place. Luis found out Nicole was not only staying there but she was also fucking the owner."

"Why did Nicole feel the need to go to a battered woman's shelter, Patrick?" Olivia asked, noticing the bravado the boy was trying to talk with.

"Luis said they got into a fight and she pissed him off so bad he hit her. They fought for a while and then they broke up, then she just fucking disappeared. he wanted to pay her back."

"So he got you guys to go with him and commit murder?" Fin asked, "Over a chick?"

Patrick nodded, moving his eyes over to meet Olivia's.

"Gotta keep your bitches in line."

xxx

Amaro frowned, watching silently as his colleagues exited the interrogation room with exasperated expressions. They had spent the last two hours trying to coax names of the other assailants out of Patrick but the teen had stubbornly refused to cooperate.

"Did you have any luck out here?" Fin asked, shoving his free hand into his pocket as he approached the younger detective.

Amaro nodded, "Yeah, I called up the gang unit. They mentioned that BX9 has been busy trying to make a name for themselves, especially after our arrests. One of their 'higher ranking' members is Luis Alvarado... Who we know, thanks to Facebook... Was recently in a relationship with Nicole Martinez." As he finished, Nick pulled out a image of the young woman.

Olivia frowned as she looked at the photograph, she tried not to think about the fact that there was a good chance that the girl wasn't even recognizable now.

"We also managed to find a log the owner of the shelter kept, included copies of all of the tenat's IDs." Munch added, leaning against the wall as he noticed Cragen approaching.

"Just got a call from the hospital, Amanda is out of surgery."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. This is going to be like a three chapter story. Maybe more who knows. I sure as hell don't. It was supposed to be a oneshot. Whatever. Let me know what you think and if you want more. ;)

PS, I apologize for the like 100th time for my awful technical skills when it comes to writing. My girlfriend said she was going to edit this but... Our schedules conflict. Blah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I've never had broken ribs before and I am trying to make this as accurate to the injury as possible but... I haven't experienced it so I was having some trouble. If I made it too painful or over the top just let me know! Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Amanda's eyes fluttered open, a weak groan passing her parted lips. She tried to catch her breath but a dull, throbbing pain in her abdomen hindered her attempts.

Letting out a weak sigh of frustration, she instead tried to glance around from her lying position in an attempt to figure out where she was. The room was painted white but the dresser next to her and the lack of florescent lights told her it wasn't a hospital room.

If her drug disoriented mind had been more clear, she probably would have recognized the smell of the perfume that clung to the sheets but instead she began slowly forcing herself up off of the bed.

The blonde hissed through clenched teeth as her wounded torso protested at the sudden movement. Her hand grasped the nightstand next to her, unsteady fingers bumping a glass that had been set too close to the edge. Amanda's body stiffened at the loud sound of the glass shattering as it met the floor.

She let her head fall back against the headboard, eyes clamped shut as she tried to keep her head from spinning.

Tears began to burn in the corner of her eyes, panic residing a bit when a soft voice met her ears.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked, the bed dipping a little as she settled herself on the sheets next to the blonde.

Amanda's eyes opened slowly, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah... Where are we?" She asked, her voice still rough from sleep.

Olivia's worried expression stayed in place, her eyes scanning the younger woman's face for any further indication of pain.

"When you came out of surgery they called Cragen, Fin and I came to see you... But you were out of it. The doctors told us you would be fine to leave within the hour but that it would be best if you had someone stay with you for the next couple of days."

"Well... This ain't my place so I'm guessing it's yours?" Amanda asked, her eyes making one more quick sweep of the white walled, minimal style room.

Olivia nodded, her hand brushing Amanda's. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... Just woke up and got confused. Sat up too quickly. Sorry about your glass."

Olivia chuckled, it was clear that the blonde didn't want sympathy or pity so she decided it was best to drop it for now. "It's fine, don't worry about it." The brunette responded, bending over to retrieve the bigger shards of glass.

"I'll be right back."

Amanda watched the brunette leave in silence, still shocked that she wasn't dreaming.

When Olivia returned to her bedroom, she found Amanda still sitting up right; her chin to her chest. The blonde had dozed off again in the short time she'd left to retrieve a towel, broom and dustpan.

The brunette quickly knelt down, careful to keep her knees away from any shards of glass. She dabbed up the spilled water, carefully wrapping the towel in a way that collected any pieces that it had picked up.

Once she had finished dealing with the mess she went back to her room one last time, a smile tugging at her lips as she pulled the door partially shut.

She headed into her kitchen, frowning as she realized how barren her cabinets and refrigerator were.

Finally, discovering a small stash of untouched cans of soup; Olivia began the quick meal for her patient. She barely had heard the sound of her phone going off over the microwave, "Liv, what's up?"

She was quiet for a moment, her brows lifting in amusement as Fin's worried voice met her ears.

"Yes, she's fine. She's sleeping right now, still out of it because of the pain killers. I'm making her some lunch but it's about time for another dose... She'll probably be out until tomorrow."

She paused a moment, her smile widening. "Of course I can have her call you once she's up. Yep. How's the case going?"

Her smile faltered as Fin answered, she didn't have time to ask anymore questions. She could hear Munch's voice faintly in the background, "Sure. I'll let her know then. Talk to you soon."

After she hung up, the brunette carefully removed the soup from the microwave. She poured a fresh glass of water and grabbed a TV tray before heading back into the bedroom.

Setting the food and glass down on her dresser, Olivia then made her way over to the bed. She took the TV tray out from underneath of her arm as she sat down next to the younger woman.

"Amanda, I made you some lunch. You need to take your medicine."

The blonde groaned, her eyes fluttering open lazily. "How long was I out...?" She asked as her head lifted from her chest, Olivia chuckled.

"Ten minutes or so, not too long. I figured we should get some food in you since you were already sitting up."

Amanda's smile softened as Olivia smoothed out the blankets before putting the tray over her lap, the brunette's expression was contorted in concentration.

"Smells good." Amanda commented softly, watching as Olivia placed the bowl on the tray.

"Just chicken noodle... Sorry, I hadn't realized how barren my cupboards were. I'll be right back with your spoon and napkin, take your pill for now?"

The blonde nodded obediently, her left hand rising to grab the pill bottle from the nightstand. She barely managed to get passed the child safety top with her trembling hands, quickly swallowing the chalky white pill as Olivia reappeared.

"Here you go. After you're done eating I think you should try and use the restroom... It's been a while since you've gone and I don't want you having to go while I make my run to the precinct..."

"How's the case going?" Amanda asked as she blew on her steaming soup, Olivia's gaze remained lowered. Her frown deepening at the question, Amanda's brows rose. "Don't tell me you can't nail that punk."

"No, we got him. And the gang he works with, that's the problem."

Amanda lifted her spoon again, quietly listening as she ate.

"The gang unit has decided that they need to take over, the BX9 gang is trying harder and harder to make a name for themselves. This was their biggest stunt yet, they want to use all of their resources to keep them from escalating further." Olivia responded, her voice heavy with disappointment.

"Makes sense..." Amanda sighed, spooning more soup into her mouth. "How are the victims?"

"They lost one shortly after they began to operate, the other two are still in critical..."

Amanda nodded, some of her bangs falling down and concealing her face. Even with the barrier, Olivia could make out a deep frown and set jaw.

"We did what we could." She whispered, her hand gently squeezing the blonde's lower leg.

Amanda nodded, her own hand moving to cover the brunette's. "You just scared me real bad for a minute there... Thought that guy was gonna walk after tryin' to hurt you like that."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly at the admission, "...They said if the boy you had the scuffle with had been more skilled with the weapon, you could have lost an arm or-"

"He could have killed me, I know." Amanda said, her voice soft. Her thumb gently stroked the back of Olivia's hand before it moved back to her spoon, "I would have been fine dying, knowing you were alright."

Her eyes flicked up to meet Olivia's, sincerity pooled in their blue depths.

"Thank you..." Olivia whispered, the two sat in silence as Amanda finished her soup.

Once she'd finished, Olivia moved the TV tray to her dresser. The brunette's arms steadying Amanda and helping her off of the bed.

Olivia followed Amanda to the bathroom, she could tell that Amanda was embarrassed but it would be much less strenuous and painful if she was helped.

Olivia waited patiently as the blonde pulled down her pants, "I'm going to go and put the dishes away and then I'll be back to help you up. Okay?"

Amanda nodded sheepishly, averting her gaze as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulders. She could feel the brunette's hand bracing her back as she lowered herself as smoothly as possible to the toilet seat.

Amanda sighed when Olivia disappeared into the other room, relieved to have some privacy. She appreciated the assistance but was not used to needing help, especially with something so intimate.

xxx

Olivia rapped her knuckles against her bathroom door frame, "Ready?" She asked, a quiet yes answered her from inside.

Amanda's cheeks flushed as the older woman entered the room, Olivia bent down before her. Amanda's arm slipped more firmly around the brunette's shoulders, a small hiss escaping her as she was helped from the toilet. Her left hand faltered, almost releasing her sweat pants as she felt herself falling into the body supporting her.

Olivia frowned as Amanda staggered a bit, her fingers tightly balled around the brunette's shirt.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked, her eyes meeting Amanda's worriedly.

The blonde nodded, her right hand moving to join her left in raising her sweat pants.

Amanda washed her hands before the two women made their way back to the bedroom, Olivia helping the blonde back into the bed.

Amanda smiled slightly as she settled back into the sheets, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Olivia said, pulling the covers up and over the blonde. "The doctor suggested that you sleep on your left side it will help with the pain."

Amanda's brows furrowed, "Sleep on the side that hurts?"

"Yes, instead of wrapping them... It temporarily gives your ribs support. Try it. If not, lie on your back; that seemed to work earlier. Do you need anything before I go?"

Amanda shook her head as she rolled onto her left side, nuzzling her way deeper into the pillow.

"Alright, I'm going to change and then I'll be out for a few hours. Just send me a text if you need me to come home."

Amanda chuckled, "Yes mom, this is reminiscent of my sick days as a kid."

Olivia scoffed, choosing not to respond as she went about selecting her outfit.

Amanda lay quietly for a few minutes, listening to the movements of the other woman as she moved to prep her outfit for work. She was pleasantly surprised that the position she was in was as comfortable as it was.

Her right eye peeked open as the sound of Olivia's rummaging died down, the other quickly followed as she realized why. The brunette had a wooden jewelry stand with a built in mirror and in it's reflection Amanda could see Olivia changing.

The muscles of the brunette's back flexed as she slid the sweater over her head, Amanda's eyes moved lower. She gulped as she took in the curve of the other woman's ass, her eyes quickly moved away as Olivia turned slightly to grab her slacks.

"Sleep well, I'll be back in a bit." Olivia said softly before pulling the door shut behind her, under the impression that the blonde had already fallen asleep.

xxx

"How is she?" Fin asked as soon as he laid eyes on Olivia, the brunette couldn't help but smile.

"She's fine, sleeping. Remember? I promise I'll have her call you first thing tomorrow."

"She's not in too much pain, is she?" Fin asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

Munch patted his back, "I'm sure they gave her strong pills, am I right?"

Olivia nodded, "Oxycodone, one every six hours. Until she feels well enough to move onto normal painkillers, that will probably take a few days."

"Glad to hear she's okay." Amaro said as he approached with a manilla folder, "This is for her. The gang unit understands that she needs rest... So they wrote up some of the questions she'll be asked in court, figured you could go over them with her."

Olivia nodded, accepting the folder with a smile. "I'm sure she'll appreciate this, she didn't seem too thrilled when I mentioned several days of bed rest."

The others laughed, glad to hear that the pain of her injury hadn't hindered Amanda's stubborn aversion to being without her work. Olivia sighed as she took a seat at her desk, staring at the folders and assortment of paperwork before her.

She spent a few hours drudging through the monotonous desk work, relieved when Cragen approached her desk.

"Hey, how about you take whatever you have left to wrap up with you? It's been slow today, the boys can handle the rest."

Olivia smiled, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Thanks captain."

"No problem. How is she?" Cragen asked, his expression softening.

"She's alright, in quite a bit of pain... She only had two broken ribs, but with the gash and bruised ribs... It's a lot for that one side of her body."

He nodded, "Even more of a reason for you to get home then, we'll call you if there's a case."

Olivia bid Cragen farewell and began to collect her things for the evening, placing her finished paperwork back in their proper files.

"Hey, I heard the captain is letting you leave." Fin said as he approached the brunette's desk, Olivia nodded. "I uh... I was wondering. Would you mind if Ken and I stopped by tomorrow? She's gotten pretty close to him and he said he wanted to make you ladies some lunch..."

Olivia flashed him a wide and genuine smile, excited by the idea of guests and a good home cooked meal. "That would be lovely. Just let me know what time and I will make sure she's awake and hungry." Fin smiled wide at the response, bobbing his head as she moved past him.

"Good night guys! See you tomorrow Fin."

xxx

Olivia sighed as she entered her living room, she placed her purse and work files down on the coffee table. Shrugging off her jacket before placing it on a nearby chair.

She moved quietly back towards her bedroom, her eyes widened as she realized Amanda was sitting upright and awake. The blonde was holding her side and smiling weakly as the brunette rushed over towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Amanda nodded, her smile faltering as she realized exactly how worried the other woman was. "Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom... Couldn't wait."

Olivia's lips pulled into a frown, guilt bubbling in her stomach at the admission. She remained silent as she gently began sliding the covers out from underneath Amanda's legs to cover her back up.

"... I did it, I figured it out. It's fine Liv, I'm fine."

The brunette shook her head, "I should have just picked my work up and come home. You shouldn't have had to do that alone."

"I wanted to. I appreciate your help but... I can go to the bathroom on my own, really."

Olivia turned, concern still clouding her features. "You have to watch how much you exert yourself for the first couple of days, they had to put metal plates in you to mend your bones... And twenty five stitches for that laceration. You need to take it easy."

Amanda's brows furrowed slightly, it was a expression the brunette knew well. She often used it herself, "Amanda, I know how it feels to not want help. But... If you move wrong you can reopen your injury... Then you'll have to start from square one. Do you want that?"

The blonde turned away, her jaw flexing as she fought back an argument. She knew that Olivia was right, the pain had been excruciating but it was too uncomfortable having help.

"...Can I try on my own and have you nearby if I need help? I need to be able to do this on my own Liv, I can't just lie around and get help with everything. I can't."

Olivia nodded, she could tell now that the blonde was a lot more like her than she'd ever noticed before. And in a few days, she would be strong enough to go home. At that point she wouldn't need to depend on anyone for the rest of her recovery, Olivia looked forward to that point for Amanda. But there was a large part of her that liked having someone around, especially someone who needed to be taken care of.


End file.
